<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lit up in golden by hoodiestrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403583">lit up in golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings'>hoodiestrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>In Love, Instagram, M/M, gushing about dan, i don’t know how to tag, no smut sorry, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He stretches his legs, parts his lips. He looks beautiful, so, so beautiful, and all Phil could think about is Dan in 2009, and 2010, and every other year where he has hidden himself away because he was so scared of others.</p><p>He has come so far</p><p> </p><p>( based on dan’s instagram post )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lit up in golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not edited, i’m sorry! also sorry its so short!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lace falls smoothly over his skin, a contrast against his pale skin. There’s a fake fire behind the screen and the whole room is little up in golden. And Dan – <em>his </em>Dan – he looks beautiful. Ethereal.</p><p>“You know,” Dan laughs, hands tightening into fists “Maybe I should – I could –”</p><p>Phil lets the phone drop down. His eyes are soft and gentle, like they always are whenever he looks at Dan.</p><p>“Dan,”</p><p>Dan grips the lace, curls his fingers around it and crunches his fabric between his palms. It’s ... unusual, to see him at a loss so much. <em>Not unfamiliar though, </em>Phil reminds himself gently, and thinks about years ago when he first held Dan into his arms. He still remembers the warmth on his cheeks and the shine of his eyes. He has grown since then though, into what he is today; the best of himself.</p><p>Dan crawls over to him. Phil holds him close, runs his palms down his smooth, warm skin. It’s familiar as well.</p><p>“I was thinking,” he mumbles, voice muffled from where his face is pressed against Phil’s chest “Maybe I could post a few pics on Instagram or ... something?”</p><p>He ends it like a question and Phil’s hands still on his back.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, presses his lips to the mess of curls on top of his head “Anything you want, alright?”</p><p>There’s no reply for a while.</p><p>And then, “You sure?”</p><p>Phil chuckles, still holding him close, “Whatever makes you happy, bear, it’s not my decision to make.”</p><p>He watches with a smile as Dan clambers off his lap and spreads himself in front of him, hands back to the wine glass discarded by the coffee table. He stretches his legs, parts his lips. He looks <em>beautiful, </em>so, <em>so </em>beautiful, and all Phil could think about is Dan in 2009, and 2010, and every other year where he has hidden himself away because he was so scared of others.</p><p>He has come so far.</p><p>Phil feels warmth in his chest, and his heart rushing against his rib cage.</p><p>He is so proud. And when his eyes sweep over Dan’s skin, golden and familiar and his, he decides he is so in love as well. More than he was yesterday, more than he was every other day, because you simply can’t love Dan Howell then stop. You love him until it’s consumed you; and Phil doesn’t mind.</p><p>Later, when Dan posts this on Instagram and the replies will be flooding in, praising him, loving him (because he knows how his viewers are: loud enough to drown anything else out), and Dan would be hiding his head on his shoulder and blushing brighter than the fire on the screen, Phil would lay him down gently and show him how much he loves him, appreciates him.</p><p><em>Later, </em>he thinks, moving his fingers over Dan’s shin to position them a little different, then presses a kiss to his mouth.</p><p>Later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>